The Collaborative Perinatal Project (CPP) represents a rich data set for the investigation of a variety of topics related to maternal and child health. Currently active areas of investigation include the association of neonatal hyperbilirubinemia and neurodevelopmental outcome at age 7, the descriptive epidemiology of strabismus, and the recurrence of respiratory distress syndrome in preterm siblings.